What Love Can do to You
by My name is top secret
Summary: Five rich players and five careless skater girls. Blunt meets icy, childish meets musical, genius meets beauty, anger meets ice cube, and hottie meets mute. What couldn't go wrong? The classic AU high school fic. Pairings: NejiTen, Naruhina, Shikaino, SasuSaku, GaaOC. AU cause I'm obsessed. T just in case I decide to go all nuts with this story.
1. Chapter 1: Skaters

**A/n: I don't own Naruto.**

Five girls were skating down the side walk on their way to school. Haruka had gorgeous silky black hair that was chin length long in the front short in the back. Tenten had a darker shade of brown hair that was tied in two buns. Hinata had long black hair bound in a loose side pony tail. Ino had long glistening blond hair bound by a red rubber band. Sakura had natural pink hair that was in a chin length bob that was shorter in the back and longer in the front ( a/n I know I'm repeating myself).

"Race ya'!" Ino cried.

"You're on!" They all chorused.

Five boys strode into school; they were getting helplessly love sick stares and icy cold glares. (A/n: That rhyme's! I'm sorry that was stupid just needed to point that out.)

Naruto had short spikey blond hair and sexy blue eyes. Gaara had short red hair and sea foam eyes. Sasuke had raven black hair and onyx orbs. Neji had long brown hair and gorgeous lavender eyes. Shikamaru had black hair that was in a ponytail with hazel eyes.

Then all of a sudden five girls on skate boards flew right past us all flying off their skate boards and landing in the grass. They all started laughing before a small black haired girl cried, "I won suckers."

"Not even I did!" yelled a girl with two buns.

They started arguing until a girl with brown hair gave them a glare saying shut-up-people-are staring.

They calmed themselves down and went inside. Then after getting their stuff from their lockers the boys strode up to them and they were about to say something when the girl with pink hair looked behind them and yelled, "Lee-kun!"

They all turned to look and then tackle-hugged some boy in a green spandex. All except for one, Haruka strode past them unconsciously swaying her hips and getting stares and whistles.

She let out an aura that screamed shut-up-if-you-want-to-live.

Gaara couldn't take his eyes off her until she whipped her head around and hugged some guy with short red hair and pecked him on the cheek.

**Okay I just wanted to change haruka's appearance. Sorry…**


	2. Chapter 2: First Meetings

**First meetings**

**A/n: I don't own Naruto, if did itachi wouldn't be dead.**

* * *

><p>Blunt meets icy.<p>

I went into class and sat in the back row. A guy with lavender eyes sat next to me. I pulled out my phone and started to text my brother Sasori.

**Me: Hey waz up**

**Sasori: Hey what class u in right now**

**Me: Social studies u**

**Sasori: Math**

**Me: What u wanna eat for lunch**

**Sasori: Pizza**

**Me: Kk I'll text Haru and Hina**

**Sasori: K I'll get Saku and Ino**

I closed my phone when Kurenai-sensei walked in; she took attendance then said, "Okay, you guys have to write a paper on the Aztec's. Whoever is sitting next to you is your partner its due on Monday."

We all groaned and I yelled, "Hey that's not fair! I get Mr. New-kid! He probably doesn't even know what we're learning!"

Kurenai-sensei smirked then said, "That's not my problem, you're the only one in this class that continuously gets straight A's. You're going to have to help him catch up."

We had a glaring challenge until I lost; I rolled my eyes then said, "Okay fresh meat, my house 3 o'clock."

I wrote down my address then shoved it in his face

"Poof!" I said.

He folded the paper then jammed it in his pocket; he gave me an ice cold glare.

I snickered then opened my text book.

* * *

><p>Childish meets musical.<p>

I sat in the first open seat I saw then pulled out my violin. I tuned it to my liking then my phone vibrated.

**Tenten: Hey Hina-chan!**

**Me: Hey Ten-chan what up**

**Tenten: Saso-kun and me are getting pizza for lunch wanna come**

**Me: Yeah why not**

**Tenten: Kk can u text Haru-chan about pizza**

**Me: Yea sure**

**Tenten: Thx**

I switched to Haruka.

**Me: Haru-chan**

**Haruka: Hn**

**Me: Wanna get pizza for lunch**

**Haruka: Hn**

**Me: I'll take that as a yes**

**Haruka: Hn**

**Me: Antisocial butt**

**Haruka: White eyes**

**Me: You're impossible**

**Haruka: Hn**

I giggled then sighed.

**NARUTO POV**

I found my music class then sat next to a girl with eyes like Neji's.

"Hi!" I greeted.

She ignored me so I said, "Do you know someone by the name of Neji."

"He's my cousin." She replied.

"Oh so then Hiashi is your dad?" I pestered.

"Not any more, I haven't spoken to him in ten years. Damn bastard put me up for adoption." She answered.

"Oh, well I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" I said in a childish manner.

"Hinata Hyuuga." She said in a this-conversation-is-over kind of way.

Then our teacher walked in and said, "Okay class today we'll be doing partner work. You'll have to find a song then share it with the rest of us tomorrow."

"Orochimaru-sensei who will be our partners?" Hinata asked. (A/n: Okay Orochimaru isn't evil in this fic, just kind of creepy. You got problems deal with it, its fanfiction.)

"The person that sits next to you." He said with a devious grin.

This guy is cre-e-py.

She wrote down her address then slid the paper to me, "My house 3 o'clock."

* * *

><p>Genius meets beauty.<p>

I jogged into math class then my phone vibrated.

**Sasori: Hey little sis**

**Me: Yo**

**Sasori: You wanna eat pizza at lunch**

**Me: Sure y not**

**Sasori: K cans u text Saku about lunch**

**Me: Yea**

**Sasori: Thx**

**Me: Hey forehead**

**Sakura: What do u want piggy**

**Me: Pizza for lunch?**

**Sakura: Hm… Okay sounds good**

**Me: See ya forehead**

**Sakura: Ja ne piggy**

I laughed then sat down, some boy whose hair looked like a pineapple sat down next to me.

"Alright class its Monday so it's partner homework." Asuma-sensei announced.

"Okay you all have your partners so this is the assignment." He passed out a three page packet then sat down at his desk.

I turned to the boy next to me then giggled when I realized he was sleeping. I poked his arm then he opened his eyes lazily.

He looked at me and asked, "What do you want?"

"You're my partner; Asuma-sensei always gives us partner homework on Mondays." I replied.

"Okay then whose house?"

I wrote down my address then gave it to him, "Mine, be there at 3."

"Okay then, I'm Shikamaru Nara." He introduced.

"Ino Yamanaka." I pulled out my phone and texted Sasori.

**Me: I don't see u**

**Sasori: I'm in the back who's you're partner**

**Me: Some boy named Shikamaru u**

**Sasori: U know that I never need a partner**

**Me: K then who else is coming to lunch**

**Sasori: The gang should we invite Lee**

**Me: Yeah how about Sai**

**Sasori: Hm… yeah u get Sai I'll get Lee**

**Me: K**

**Me: SAI-KUN!**

**Sai: What**

**Me: Wanna get lunch with me and the gang**

**Sai: Yeah sounds fun**

**Me: okay see ya**

* * *

><p>Anger meets cool.<p>

I sat down in drama then waited for Ebisu-sensei. My phone went off so I checked to see who it was.

**Ino: Hey fore head**

**Me: What do you want piggy**

**Ino: Pizza for lunch?**

**Me: Hm… Okay sounds good**

**Ino: See ya forehead**

**Me: Ja ne piggy**

A boy walked in then all the fan girls swooned, I rolled my eyes before he sat down next to me. He started to check me out before I said, "What the hell are you looking at?"

He blushed a barely noticeable blush and said, "Nothing."

Ebisu-sensei walked in and said, "Hello class welcome to drama!" (A/n: Okay so Ebisu is going to be very dramatic just to add some humor.)

"We'll be putting on a play for the school. Any ideas?" he said.

"Romeo and Juliet! It is a very youthful play!" Lee yelled.

Everyone sweat dropped anime style.

"Okay, modern or regular?" Ebisu asked.

"Modern!" we all chorused.

"Great then nominates for the lead roles!"

"How about Sakura Haruno?" Haru suggested.

"Okay then, anyone else?" Ebisu said writing my name down.

"Aki Kaede." Hito stated.

"Okay who votes for Sakura?" only 5 hands didn't go up.

"Sorry Aki better luck next time." Aki huffed.

"Lead actor?"

"Fresh meat?" Lee asked.

"Okay then." He handed me and the new guy questions to ask each other.

"My house." I said as I threw a paper ball in his face.

* * *

><p>Hottie meets antisocial.<p>

I found my art class and sat next to the girl I saw earlier this morning. Our teacher walked in and said, "Okay find a partner, I want you to create a drawing or painting together and give it to me next week."

"Jiraiya-sensei does it have to be a certain size." A girl with black hair asked.

"Nope, as long as you turn it in." He answered. (A/n: Okay I don't think I'll make Jiraiya a pervert, but probably Kakashi.)

I turned to the girl next to me and asked, "Wanna be my partner?"

"Hn." She answered.

"Is that a yes or no?" I asked.

"Hn." She repeated.

Then a boy with brown hair with red triangles on his cheeks said, "She's a bit antisocial, but I've known her long enough to say that that's a yes."

"Oh, thanks I'm Gaara Sabaku." I said.

"Kiba Inuzuka." He said than going to find a partner.

She slid me a note that said _779 Misaki st. 3 o'clock._

I nodded then the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

**LUNCH**

**A/n: If did own Naruto my life would be complete, but seeing that I'm alive 'n all we can guess that I don't. BTW's I'm gonna use more pov announcements. I thought about it and decided that I'll have Jiraiya be a pervert but more just with his book not really hitting on students but on Tsunade. Hope dat pleases you my peeps.**

* * *

><p>REGULAR POV<p>

The girls went to meet outside so they could get pizza. (A/n: FYI I LOVE PIZZA!) Sasori, Sai, and Lee were already at the front gate arguing over the best brand of stylish headphones, Sai said Beats while Sasori said Skullcandy. Lee was telling a poor little squirrel about the wonders of youth.

They skateboarded over to the boys and then tackled all of them.

"Yo! What's up?!" Tenten said.

"Get off me Ten-chan!" Sai said.

Just then a group of familiar rich boys walked out and saw what was going on.

"Yeah, yeah I'm getting up. Geez don't have to get so riled up Sai-kun." Tenten said.

Haruka was currently standing looking utterly embarrassed till everyone got up.

"Hello Haru-chan you are looking very youthful today!" Lee exclaimed.

She sighed then smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Sasori-nii-san?" she asked.

"Oh, right! Where are we going for lunch?" Sasori asked.

"PIZZA STEVE'S!" Sakura and Ino yelled. (A/n: sorry couldn't think of anything and Pizza Steve just popped up.)

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that."

"Hn."

"Very youthful pick!"

"I think we all agree so let's go." Tenten said and they skateboarded away."

GAARA POV

He was kind of relived that the Sasori guy was just their brother.

TENTEN POV

"PIZZA!" she yelled, "Hey Haru you guys got partners today?"

"Hn."

"Ugh! Can you at least try and talk? I know what happened and everything but cereal! (A/n: That's a thing in my school cereal means seriously.) You got to try!" Tenten yelled.

Haruka grimaced at the memory.

FLASHBACK

"Father no! Get out of the truck!" She screamed.

Their car had gotten rammed by another driver, her father had gotten knocked out but mother got out before collapsing. The car suddenly burst into flames and her dad was still in there! She had tears streaming down her face, everything hurt but she didn't care. She ran to the truck and pulled her father out, her wasn't breathing!

"Dad, dad! No don't leave me!" she screamed.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her and she was carried a safe distance away from the flames.

"Sh, it's going to be okay little girl." She didn't know who the older boy was but she needed comfort so she hugged him and cried.

"Okay, I know it's hard but what's your name?" the boy asked.

"H- (Hiccup) Haruka. Are they going to save mother and father?"

"Well my name is Sasori, and no I'm sorry but they passed away." The boy answered.

She didn't have any more tears so she just whimpered.

"You need to go to the hospital okay?" Sasori said.

"Okay…" she said as sleep engulfed her in a soothing embrace.

END FLASHBACK

Hinata rode up to Tenten and slapped her across the face leaving a red hand print upon her cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Tenten yelled.

"You know she isn't like the rest of us, our parents gave us up while hers died right in front of her!" Hinata whisper-yelled.

"So what?" Tenten replied bluntly.

"You damn fucking insensitive jerk! Do you know what she went through? If it wasn't for Sasori she'd still be mute!" Hinata continued.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tenten said ashamed.

Hinata raised an elegant eyebrow and said, "Guess?"

"I mean you're right." Tenten rephrased for fear of getting beaten up.

Don't get me wrong, Hinata is a nice and caring person but if you push the wrong buttons she'll snap and you'll get a beating more painful than Sakura's or Ino's. Hinata knew pressure points and her favorite way to hit them was with pencils. Really. Sharp. Pencils. Like the kind of sharp were it can puncture your skin.

Though nobody gives beatings like Haruka, she knew pressure points, had freakish strength (though not as strong as Sakura), speed, and to top it all off she was a FREAKING GENIUS.

We stopped at the pizza parlor and got peperoni and spinach with garlic and tomato. We talked about what was going on, though Haruka just hn'ed. We cleaned up and rode back to school.

* * *

><p>(Time skip Last class)<p>

HINATA POV

We all had gym class together so we changed into our outfits.

"Hello my youthful students today we will play soccer!" boomed a voice that we all knew.

"Excellent choice Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed.

"Thank you Lee you know your assigned teams and uh, Sasuke and Neji on Sakura's team and you guys on the rest." Gai-sensei said youthfully.

Sakura waved to show them who she was while the others came on my team. I was especially afraid of the my cousin Neji.

Haruka gave me a reassuring smile to break my train of thought.

Gai blew the whistle and the frightening game began.

Twenty minutes later we won and I was nursing a bruise across my stomach which happened when Kazumi accidentally kicked the ball too hard and it was launched into my stomach.

We changed and skated home after some homework.

* * *

><p>HARUKA POV<p>

I unlocked the door and went to my room to take my contacts out of my eyes which were a mix of honey and green. I found my rather bulky pair of black rimmed glasses, and my blue and black headphones. I changed into a black t-shirt with denim shorts that reached the middle of my thighs.

I grabbed the paint tubes and started to paint on my wall while I listened to music.

SAKURA POV

I went inside my red room and grabbed a white t-shirt with neon pink track shorts. I found my reading glasses with sleek red rim's my eyes weren't as bad as Haruka's but I couldn't read without glasses. I picked up the Lord of the Ring's by J.R.R Tolkien and put all my attention to it.

INO POV

I quickly went to my room and changed into a gray ¾ shirt with some black and white tribal print leggings. I started to work on the homework that I had to do with my partner so he'd be able to do less. We always work on our homework right after school and then go home.

HINATA POV

I went to my room and started listing my favorite songs. So Naruto could have an easier time.

TENTEN POV

I went to my room and changed into some maroon sweatpants and a white and red Chinese top. I got my social studies book and started to list the lessons that he'd missed.

SASORI POV

I was getting ready to leave when there was a knock, I answered the door to see five boys.

"Hello I'm Sasori the girls adoptive brother." I introduced, "GIRLS!"

"WHAT!?" four of them answered.

"VISITORS! NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I boomed the boys came in sweat dropping.

There was a scream and I whipped my head around to see Tenten falling from the stairs. She threw a kunai with a string attached to it and it was heading straight for my PAINTING!

"No, no! Oh no, no, no, no, no! Tenten if that kunai hits my painting you're dead!" I yelled.

She yanked the string and fell on her butt.

"OW! GOD DAMN IT SASORI COULDN'T YOU JUST PAINT ANOTHER ONE?!" Tenten shrieked.

"No. See ya, oh by the way Haru-chan's in charge." I said waiving.


	4. Chapter 4: Partners part 1

**A/N: Okay look I'm really sorry I haven't updated. With History Day making my schedule full I haven't been able to even get a chance to write. But good news! I'm going to state in April! Please wish me luck! Hopefully I can update more frequently. **

**I don't own Naruto… Obviously I'd probably make some girl have the ten tails in her! Along with some crazy-ass storyline! **

**I don't own the song because I ain't that talented.** **Now here's the next chappy!**

* * *

><p>PARTNERS<p>

TENTEN POV: SHARP THINGS AND STUDYING

I smirked evilly and then ran to the painting with a knife in hand, I was about to strike when Haruka came up in front of me and flicked the knife out of my hand. She jabbed two points and I fell limp and the knife in between my fingers.

"What Haru-chan?" I said trying to look innocent.

"Hn." She pointed to the red haired boy and motioned him to follow.

"Okay then, well this is a strange family." A boy with long hair tied in a ponytail said.

We all laughed and Ino said, "Can't help well come on follow."

They all left and he just stood there looking at me intently.

"What!" I snapped.

"Do you need help?" he said.

"No shit Sherlock! Carry me to my room!" I demanded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Do you want to fail? I didn't volunteer for nothing." I said.

"Technically, you didn't volunteer… Kurenai-sensei made you do it."

"If you don't shut it I'm a kills you."

He said nothing but carried me to my room and lay me on the bed.

NEJI POV

I walked into to white walled room and put her on the bed. The room was nice and filled with various metal things, (most of them were _very_ sharp).

We studied for two hours having to catch up and all. I started to get the feeling that she was some sort of weird weapon freak since her constant fiddling with a senbon.

GAARA POV: ARTSY AND MUTE

I followed the attractive girl to her room; we walked in to see her walls and ceiling covered in various paintings. They were either colorful or disturbing. For instance one picture resembled a graffiti gene while another was of a girl getting hanged.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Haruka."

"I'm Gaara."

"So what should we paint?" I asked. She pulled out a sketch book and drew a picture of a woman in skimpy clothes.

"Jiraiya-sensei's a pervert" was scribbled on the bottom.

I nodded and got paint tubes. (A/n tubes… such a weird word)

"Hey where's the bathroom?" I asked. She pointed to a door.

While I was washing my hands I heard angelic singing:

Harder to breathe: by maroon 5:

How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
>so condescending unnecessarily critical<br>I have the tendency of getting very physical  
>so watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle<p>

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
>The double vision I was seeing is finally clear<br>You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
>Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground I'm walking on<p>

[Chorus]  
>When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love<br>You'll understand what I mean when I say  
>There's no way we're gonna give up<br>And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
>Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe<br>Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
>you should know better you never listened to a word I said<br>Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
>hoping somebody someday will do you like I did<p>

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
>You'll understand what I mean when I say<br>There's no way we're gonna give up  
>And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams<br>Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
>Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe<p>

Does it kill  
>Does it burn<br>Is it painful to learn  
>That it's me that has all the control<p>

Does it thrill  
>Does it sting<br>When you feel what I bring  
>And you wish that you had me to hold<p>

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
>You'll understand what I mean when I say<br>There's no way we're gonna give up  
>And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams<br>Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
>Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe<br>Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

I walked out to see Haruka absentmindedly drawing a picture of an eye crying blood. _'Wow, she's good!'_

"You know you sing pretty good?" I pointed out.

Her eye's widened, she blushed then put her head down so I couldn't see her eyes.

"Thanks."


End file.
